Autopsy
Autopsy is the first episode of season three of Zero Hero. Episode Zero, Aparato, and Marsipal are running. "YOU JUST HAD TO SAY THE FOOD SUCKED, DIDN'T YOU!?" Aparato yelled. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THEY SUCK AT COOKING!" Cried Marsipal. "SHUT UP AND RUN! AND STOP ABUSING CAPS!" Zero yelled. They continued running and were being chased by a mob of enraged Oryctinis (Eatle's species) Zero powered up to Ghostfreak, grabbed Aparato and Marsipal, and turned invisible. The Oryctinis ran passed them. Zero turned visible again. Zero powered down. "I am awesome." Said Zero. Suddenly, a giant spaceship landed. "Is that...OMG IT'S A TECHADON WEAPON MASTER SHIP! I HATE TECHADONS!" Aparato said. Then, Inspector 13 came out. "Solo, don't you dare ripoff 'Inspector #13!'" Marsipal said. Stop breaking the fourth wall and I'll consider thinking about it. "K" "Specimen. Half-blood Terran. Has DNA of other species. Must. Cut his organs open. To study." Said 13. "Aw fudge." Zero said. 13 caught Zero in a web and carried him inside. 20 seconds later... ".....HOLY CRAP. ZERO'S GONE!" Marsipal said. Aparato facepalmed. Meanwhile... Zero was strapped into a table with all those blades like Vilgax had in "Secrets". "Is this going to be painful?" Asked Zero. "Very." Replied 13. "Okay. Wait. LEMME OUT!" Zero responded. 13 put him to sleep. "I hate annoying people." Said 13. Then, a laser blasted the ship door. Aparato and Marsipal walked in. "Give us our friend or get zeroed." Said Marsipal. Awkward silence. "Oh come on! Zero makes stupid Zero puns, people laugh. I make stupid Zero puns, people stare!" Marsipal said. "Because you suck." Said Aparato. "I HATE OFF-TOPIC!" Screamed 13. 13 shot the concussion swarm and blew up Marsipal and Aparato. They got up. Marsipal distracted 13 while Aparato freed Zero. "Epic." Said Zero. 13 shot a beam at Zero. "Fail." Said Zero. Zero tried to power up, but it shot a beam at Aparato and Marsipal. Marsipal got a fire aura and Aparato got a dark blue aura. "DARN IT SOLO!" Screamed Marsipal. He he. Marsipal tried to shoot a fire ball, but he got fired back. Aparato tried to shot ice, but froze himself. Zero facepalmed. 13 shot them both and they fell. "HOW DO YOU USE THESE!" Aparato screamed. Aparato successfully froze 13. But he shot acid from his head things and melted out. Marsipal shot fire, but 13 shot water from the things. "You all fail." Said Zero. "Correction. YOU all fail." Said 13. 13 pressed a button and a gas came out. The trio collapsed. They all woke up in tables. Zero had a device in his belly button. "What's this for?" Asked Zero. "Watch." Said 13. He pressed a button and Zero's skin in his stomach was peeling away. He screamed. Zero was now out cold. "That's what human insides look like? Weird." Said Marsipal. 13 was looking at Zero's organs. "Yes. They have been altered by Alien DNA." Said 13. Aparato melted out of his table and shot 13. 13 shot another blast at Zero. Aparato and Marsipal emitted a beam at Zero. Zero powered up to Upgrade and regenerated. "K. I'm gonna beat this guy." Said Zero. Zero blasted 13 into a wall and knocked him out. " And I once again beat the bad guy while you guys tried but failed." Said Zero. "SHUT UP." Said Marsipal. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Ghostfreak (Zero) *Heatblast (Marsipal) *Big Chill (Aparato) *Upgrade (Zero) Villains *Inspector 13 Trivia *Fourth-wall breaks. Woo. *This is the first time someone other than Zero used an alien power-up. *Inspector 13 sprite credit to Da Kurlzz on Ben10toys. Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Zero Hero Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres